


Blue Fire Crater (and what made it)

by Milana16



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Might as well write it as gen there's close to no shipping, bc Issei's inner monologue is what it is, but shuei are still behaving like married parents so, happy birthday Issei&Ichiru I hope you have a great day today, tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: Idol's work is full of different encounters, but sometimes, you just know you're meant to stay together.Issei and Ichiru felt that way about Quell, Shu was sure of that. And that meant, the two beings twins also felt strongly about had to become one with group as well.This year he will start on paperwork early.
Relationships: Horimiya Eichi & Izumi Shuu & Kuga Ichiru & Kuga Issei, Horimiya Eichi/Izumi Shuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Blue Fire Crater (and what made it)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is practically first fic I've started writing upon getting sucked into Tsukipro, so it definitely is imperfect, but. I tried to pack as much softness as possible, especially after the simple idea of "twins with pets" evolved into "twins with pets but make that birthday fic".  
> Aand since it's midnight in Japan, Happy birthday, boys!

Sounds of yapping and mewing permeate the air even through the wall in front of which they’re recording the intro of the show, and Issei can’t help but feel the nervous excitement rising. It’s not the regular nervous excitement of performing besides SolidS, the excitement of learning from more experienced idols, mixed with nervousness of ‘how he’s going to deal if Ichiru and Tsubasa-san get so deep into their rivalry they no longer notice they’re being recorded?’. He wonders what it is.

Maybe it’s the fact the shelter is like animal’s orphanage, and he’s already predicting snarky hate comments on the net about him and Ichiru (Tsukipro doesn’t deny or confirm whenever that particular rumor makes it to the media rumor mill, partially to protect Issei and Ichiru and their freedom to talk about it if they ever choose to after retirement, and partially to protect the orphanage). He knows they will appear, but just that makes him better prepared to deny them, to move forward in spite of them, like he and Ichiru always did.

But, Shu and Eichi are sad when those appear.

‘Isse~ you okay?’ Eichi asks him quietly, while camera focuses on SolidS, and Issei shakes his head to clear his thoughts, before answering in positive to Eichi.

The job that requires them to spent whole day surrounded by animals shouldn’t be bringing this depressing thoughts first thing in the morning, jeez. He looks over at his twin, thankfully, Ichiru is jittery with excitement and doesn’t notice his upset. Good, he needs to take example from his brother. He’s right on time, as camera focuses on them, preparing for recording the Quell focused intro part.

The staff holds the card with the same questions as the one SolidS answered: „Are you excited?” and „Which animals you’re looking forward to the most?”

‘Well, of course we’re excited.’ Shu takes the start upon his shoulders, always the leader. ‘Tsubasa has already mentioned it, but our company’s elders, Procella and Gravi both have pets in their dorms that are always popular whenever we meet up. Personally I might have caught big dogs’ bug from Shiki-’

‘Don’t word it weirdly, oi.’ came from the side where Tsubasa was quite shamelessly snickering beside his disgruntled leader. Shu gave them one short smile that was sure to send fangirls into a fainting spell, and continued as if nothing happened.

‘-but I also cannot disregard the wonder of cats’ grace and mysterious beauty. I think in our team, the opinions are quite differing on the matter too...’

‘It’s going to be a mess if they are as various as ours. Eight different opinions is a first, I guess.’ Tsubasa piped in.

‘Ah, but isn’t it funnier this way?’ Eichi rebukes with ease, before turning to the camera. ‘Personally I love every type of pet, if it’s fluffy. No fish, I killed one when I was five and have trauma since.’

‘That’s unexpected.’ Ichiru comments, and Issei nods.

‘Guess not even Eichi was good at taking care of others since the start.’ he adds, making older idol blush and flail a bit with an ‘I’m not that good!’, making Shu confirm that indeed, he IS as good as twins are saying. Eichi seems ready to combust, so Issei takes pity on him.

‘I think I also like all pets, but ah. Probably leaning towards the cats, personally.’ He wonders for a short while, looking for something else to add. ‘Their purring is relaxing, and it seems like it would feel nice to sit down and read a good book with one curled in your lap. Ichiru is more fond of dogs.’

‘Right! I like cats too, but dogs are just-’ his twin gesticulates with his hands cheerfully, and Issei finds it much easier to smile while looking at him. ‘- full of energy like booom! Playing with them is super fun. Ah, but if it’s fluffy, it’s great.’

Issei just nods.

‘It’s good then that we’re visiting the so-called coed shelter, where both dogs and cats are kept!’ Rikka says, and Eichi easily connects from there, and Tsubasa teases Ichiru for being like puppy himself, and suddenly, Issei doesn’t even have a chance to think of anything negative anymore, surrounded by his fellow idols, and then idols and animals waggling their tails, yapping, barking, scratching at the barrier between them and people, as they are guided around the shelter, introduced to vet (there’s quite an amount of specialized questions both Shiki and Dai ask to the polite woman), and then to the office workers (Rikka and Eichi seem to simultaneously wince at the amount of paperwork the men manage with just one adoption case) and finally, are led to the courtyard with a dozen or so sheds.

‘We’ve chosen the friendliest of pets, so please enjoy spending time with them. Shelter pets are always starved for attention, and just us workers can’t give them enough of it.’ says a woman with a warm voice that acted as their guide, and as such, idols break off to different sheds in front of them. Ichiru consciously has to stop himself from entering each and every shed, it seems, but then, they reach one that makes both of them freeze, look at each other, nod, then enter it.

Sheds were quite obviously set up temporarily for the sole purpose of the program. Chosen pets were kept in pairs, further confirming the temporarity of their stay, as the woman explained how strict the shelter is with accommodating each pet to their own separate shed to avoid fights for territory. They were also not nervous with a number of new people around them, further confirming they were the ones filtered to avoid any danger to the idols.

Still, these guys probably were chosen for the cuteness factor, rather than anything else.

Multiple kittens and puppies were waddling around and over each other, playing with each other, overlooked by a cat with short sandy coat, and a small dog with curly brown fur and floppy ears. Neither of adult pets seemed to mind the other’s presence, neither also seemed like a purebred, although the dog did somehow resembled a spaniel. They did look up at entering humans, and dog waggled its' tail once, while cat meowed, as if to warn them ‘careful, don’t step on the little ones’. Issei nodded, even though he knew animals couldn’t understand this sign.

None of the pups or kittens seemed to share any traits with their caretakers, but it didn’t stop them from swarming to their sides.

Ichiru and Issei were in orphanage again, only this time, as the visitors.

Issei remembers to greet the adults first, and Ichiru follows his example without asking. The cat sniffs their hands before rubbing them carefully, and the dog sniffs carefully at one, then other twin, before getting distracted with picking up a kitten and moving it elsewhere, brothers seemingly accepted as not dangerous to a shed. The pups and kittens looked interested in new arrivals to their territory as well, if their swarming was any indication.

‘Cute.’ Ichiru announced, picking a pup at random and carefully setting it in the crook of his elbow. Pup sniffled at him curiously.

‘Yes, cute.’ Issei agreed, helping the adventurous kitten climb his knee. The tiny thing meowed once his hand retreated, prompting him to return it to its back, petting. ‘They’re tiny.’

‘Most of the babies here should be with their mothers, shouldn’t they?’ The twins turn towards source of the voice. Shu is standing next to the shelter worker just outside the shed’s gate, Eichi kneeling in front of him, phone camera pointed in their direction. Shu nodded, as if to say „yes, Eichi’s position is what alerted me to you doing something cute.” Issei instantly moved his eyes away. Getting embarrassed when there were cameramen running around, trying to catch all of idol’s interactions with pets wasn’t the best option. He looks around the shed and that’s when he spots it. Them, actually.

He takes the kitten off of himself before he can even register, answer of shelter’s worker a minor background noise.

‘Yes, but those are all rescue animals, except for Mina and Suna, who are our surrogate mothers in charge. The two of them originally came from one house, and both have very good maternal instincts, so they take care of the younger pets together...’ her explanation dies down, as she observes two youngest idols move to one corner. Shu and Eichi follow her line of sight.

‘Isse, Icchi?’

The only two kittens sharing the fur colour, a deep, obsydian black, apparently identical in age, no longer chubby potatoes, but lanky, disproportionate cat teens, huddled together away from the hustle and bustle.

One of them hisses a warning as the twins kneel not far away from them, but Issei simply curls his fingers slightly before moving his hand near the hissing cat’s nose, from the side opposite to the other kitten.

‘Don’t move for now, Ichiru.’

Defensive older brothers recognize each other when they meet.

The kitten doesn’t reach for his hand immediately, eyeing him and Ichiru suspiciously, but when neither of the twins make a move on its lookalike, he carefully reaches and sniffles the offered hand. It doesn’t rub on it like the mother did, but it also doesn’t hiss anymore.

‘Issei?’

‘Un.’

Ichiru reaches out in similar fashion as his twin, and the cat moves more readily to sniff before backing away, content with just looking at the people in front of him.

The other one didn’t seem to have its’ inhibitions, as the second its' nose reached Ichiru’s hand, it was rubbing against it.

‘Whoa~’

‘It likes you.’ Issei says softly, watching a look of exhilaration enter his twin’s face.

‘It has super smooth fur, Issei, look!’ to emphasize his point, Ichiru drags hand over the head of the kitten, that twist until idol's fingers aren’t under his chin.

‘It-’ Issei starts, then stops as something rubs on his knee. He looks down, only to see yellow eyes of the second kitten staring up at him. He reaches his hand again, and this time, kitten butts its’ head against it.

‘It likes you too.’ Ichiru grins at him, other kitten already in his arms. Issei nods, as he carefully strokes other feline. It reaches one paw and settles it on his knee. He hesitantly reaches, and picks the kitten to sit on his lap. It rubs at his chest.

‘Amazing...’ they hear from the direction of the gates and look up like one, hands not stopping the stroking motion. As if to answer it, tiny rumble started, as if twins picked up two miniature engines.

The shelter worker looks moved.

‘It’s the first time those two got friendly so quick, they don’t trust people. It makes their chances for adoption even smaller than they already are...’

‘Why?’ Ichiru asks in sincere bafflement. ‘They’re cute!’

‘Their coat.’ Worker points out. Twins looks at two black furballs in their laps. ‘We’re one of the very few shelters accepting international adoptions, but in the west, black cats aren’t liked too much. They’re a bit better off in Japan, where other color takes the heaviest blow, but that coat is generally not popular. Add it to their distrust...’ the worker trails off.

‘They don’t trust people, so those coming for a house cat aren’t sold on them.’ Shu finishes, and she nods.

‘It’s not all distrust, though.’ Issei speaks up, as Ichiru’s kitten meows, and his own stills before jumping out from his hands and onto Ichiru, near his brother. ‘They would be separated if they got adopted, right?’

‘If request for one of them came, probably.’

‘Isn’t that a bit much?’ Ichiru speaks sharply, both kittens curled in his arms.

‘Ichiru.’ Issei catches a glimpse of camera behind Shu’s shoulder, and redirects his twin’s attention to him. Ichiru opens mouth as if to argue, but Issei just shakes his head, motions for Ichiru to calm down.

He knows that the worker’s answer struck a cord in both of them, the one fear they never could get rid of in their childhood. The one orphanage workers noticed only when they were eight and somehow still successfully hiding away every time the visitors came to the orphanage hoping to add a child to their family. Being separated for a short time was one thing, but fear of being split and sent into separate houses, fear of becoming a single child in place of one of the two was terrifying. He remembers like today the talk they had with the director of the orphanage, who has said in a serious voice that she didn’t even dream of letting anybody adopt one of them without the other. He remembers being scared to believe her, even though he knew she had no reason to lie. He remembers having heart in his throat and clutching at Ichiru’s hand the first time they decided not to hide and face the visiting family like the rest of the children. He remembers getting sick from stress afterwards.

He also remembers that every behaviorist would say that this doesn’t apply to pets, as long as they aren’t left alone after being separated from their litter. Still, something makes situation of the kittens cleaning each other in his brother’s lap be different from other pets' situation, something much closer to what they went through. Issei reaches out and pats both kittens, who no longer even pretended to shy from his touch.

He wanted them to stay together.

He notices the camera nearing them. Not good, they are supposed to make their fans happy.

‘They are the only ones older than the others in the shed.’ he notes. ‘Are they big brothers?’

‘Well, you could say that?’ the worker is baffled by the question from him. With such a lash out from Ichiru, she probably expected younger twin to continue. ‘We hoped they’ll socialize better in the group.’

‘Guess it worked! Ah, Shu, lend me your phone, mine’s memory is full.’ Eichi says distractedly, and Ichiru looks at him incredulously. One kitten came back to Issei, but the other had a time of his life climbing all over Ichiru, with twin currently having a sack of cat comfortably laying on his arm and purring.

‘Already? Eichi, you’ve said this morning you’ve cleaned the memory!’

‘Well, you know~’ Eichi was now pointing Shu’s phone at them. Ichiru had a realization.

‘You didn’t fill it up just with our photos right now, did you?’

‘Ehehe.’ Eichi says instead of a direct answer, and Ichiru puffs his cheeks out. Issei can swear he saw Eichi’s finger moving to tap the screen at rapid pace.

‘Oi, Eichi!’

‘It’s Issei and Ichiru’s photos with small animals, if that helps.’ Shu says, looking through other idol’s phone. ‘Ah, this one’s good.’

‘Right, right?’ Eichi turns, just as Shu shows something to a cameraman, who nods appreciatively, before signaling for Shu to send the picture to be included in the postproduction. From this far away, Issei only caught a glimpse, but he could’ve sworn it was the picture of both him and Ichiru cradling the black kittens in their arms.

‘That’s not fair, if it’s only us.’ he says out loud and Ichiru instantly picks on what he means.

‘Right, Shu and Eichi should play with them too!’ he proclaims, his kitten curiously exploring his hair. Issei’s was seemingly content to just sprawl on his knees, swatting at any kitten trying to join his throne. Issei uses one hand to pet it while letting few curious puppies smell his other hand. He wonders how, with this much cute, Eichi can hyperfixate on the two of them still. Then he looks over at Ichiru and- okay, he kind of understands.

‘Alright~!’ Eichi cheerfully returns Shu’s phone to it’s owner before getting into the shed. He somehow manages to keep all the puppies and kittens from leaving it, even as he keeps the gate open in invitation to the other idol. Former AD’s power, no doubt. ‘Shu?’

‘Ah, I have elsewhere to check, so I’ll leave here to you. I’ve deleted few unclear shots, so you can use your phone again, Eichi.’ There, Shu turns towards cameraman and bows. ‘I’m counting on you, too.’

To Issei, it doesn’t sound as if Shu’s only courteous of the staff, but is making a deal with the cameraman instead. He suspects it has something to do with the multiple discs in Shu’s study titled ‘record tape [Quell]’ with multiple dates that just coincide with the times he or Ichiru appear on one show or the other. He probably shouldn’t call out his leader mid program, though.

Maybe afterwards he’ll ask to watch them together.

Eichi approaches them, and Issei realizes what the worker meant by kittens being unfriendly, as both felines stop any movement to stare at the newcomer. Ichiru picks his kitten up.

‘It’s fine, he’s a good guy.’ he informs it, but information doesn’t reassure the animal. Ichiru looks troubled.

‘Ichiru.’ Issei calls, pointing at his own kitten. Ichiru picks it up without questioning, and cats snuggle together in his arms.

It’s easier to face the world in pair, Issei knows that from experience.

‘It’s fine it’s fine~’ Eichi doesn’t let it bother him that the kittens don’t trust him. ‘I’ll just play with the babies over there, and they can get their sweet time with you two, and come to me when they feel like it~’

‘Sorry.’ Issei apologizes, even though he isn’t really sure what for. He can understand why kittens behave the way they do, after all...

He’s pat on the head, Eichi’s other hand on Suna’s back. Adult feline purrs in appreciation.

‘I said it’s fine.’ Eichi says with a smile. ‘There’s enough of them for all of us.’

Issei nods, but the feeling doesn’t go away.

Kittens relax in Ichiru’s lap, and even start playfully wrestling. With their mood returning, Ichiru seems to cheer up as well. Issei is poked by something wet on the arm, and upon turning, is met with warm chocolate brown eyes of spaniel-like dog. Mina waggles her tail at him, and he pets her. Then, realization comes upon him.

‘Ah.’

‘Hmm?’ Ichiru is distracted enough for Issei to just brush him off gently.

‘It’s nothing.’

Because it is. Realizing why you’re disappointed about the pets you feel almost unnatural connection with refusing the person you probably trust the most after your own brother...

He did return in time to days where he couldn’t believe either Shu or Eichi’s reassurances about not abandoning them, no matter how much he tried, his instincts too honed on the ‘you only have Ichiru’ part of his existence to believe any other statement.

When did it change?

With time, of course, but how long it took? How long until he and Ichiru became comfortable enough to be left alone to do work, knowing that once they come back, they’ll be greeted back home, and will have to return greeting? How long it took for them not to look at each other before moving forward? Or to behave like actual siblings and just argue to their heart’s content?

(To be honest, he still doesn’t like this part.)

And how much work did Eichi and Shu put in to make them open up? To make them confident? How much patience did they use up, especially Eichi, to whom their reactions were probably over the absolute top...

Mina licks his chin. He looks at the dog, still waggling her tail.

‘Stop overthinking.’ her eyes seemed to say. He nods, and just then, feels additional weight at his lap, then next one.

‘Issei, you’ve changed into parcour!’ Ichiru says through his chuckles, even as his twin is ambushed by kittens chasing each other, running into each other, falling, only to jump up again.

‘They seem to be having fun with you.’ Eichi spoke, one of his curls chewed on by the black and white pup he picked up near his face. Second pup, this time completely black save for white dot on his butt, is passionately chewing at Eichi’s other hand’s sleeve. Issei nods with a smile, before picking up his own phone. He should memorize this moment.

‘Ah, Isse, no fair!’

‘It’s good.’ he opposes older idol, even as Ichiru leans over his shoulder and squawks with another bout of laughter, as Issei shows him the picture of Eichi.

Said older idol pouts, but the expression dissolves as the pup near his face licks him experimentally.

‘Hey, that tickles!’

Issei looks at the sea of puppies and kittens surrounding Eichi. They look so carefree.

‘I hope they find nice homes.’ he says softly, but Ichiru catches on and leans over him, covering the act by reaching for the kittens that foregone their wrestling match in favor of curling around each other on Issei’s lap, Mina’s snout millimeters from them, resting on Issei’s knee.

‘The way we did, right?’ Ichiru asks with what would be a grin if it wasn’t so gentle. Issei answers by smiling back.

‘Ooh, this is a nice sight, you two- ah, three.’

Twins turn to the gate of the shed to notice Rikka smiling at them, a fluffy persian draped over his shoulders like a fashionable fur. Well, anything (apparently, even alive) looked fashionable on Rikka.

Shu is standing in front of him, phone in hand.

‘You need to show me pictures you took later, Issei.’ he says, even as he obviously lowers his own phone from doing just that. ‘You have talent for catching Eichi off guard.’

‘Ehhh?’

‘We should do photo-viewing session after we get back to the dorms, then!’ Ichiru says, then asks, ‘We could have taken them out?’

He points in the direction of Shu’s leg where big brownish dog sits patiently, tail sweeping the floor in lazy waggle.

‘Not the children.’ Shu sheepishly lowers his hand onto dog’s head, even as rest of Solids approach the gate, each of them leading or carrying a pet. ‘But, it would be great to showcase the well-behaved adults to the audience, right? So that they can get bigger chance at adoption.’

Ichiru and Issei nod as one. The older you are, the less likely you are to get chosen, this applies to people too, after all.

It’s a bit of a shuffle, but they need to leave the shed to find older pets for the finale. Issei can feel a certain sense of longing when moving away from the kittens, and judging by Ichiru’s face, he can say his twin thinks the same.

‘We can try to visit them in our free time, right?’ he offers, and Ichiru nods uncertainly. Quell has recently seen the spike in popularity, and with Issei’s university preparations and Ichiru’s widening sphere of interests, concept of free time long enough to visit shelter over hour of car ride away from the dorms is a bit abstract to them.

They know it’s a positive change. Just few years ago they were complaining about not having enough work to support Shu as his groupmates properly...

With how distracted they are, twins miss the way Shu looks at them with secretive smile, but it doesn’t escape neither Eichi’s nor Shiki’s attention.

‘You have something planned, Shu.’ Shiki casually remarks, once twins are out of earshot. Eichi carefully pumps his hand up- just like Rikka, he has a shoulder cat on his, well, shoulder, and in the other hand, he keeps the leash of a corgi-like dog, unable to decide between showcasing feline or the canine.

‘I knew it! So what’s it this year?’ he asks excitedly, and SolidS blink, before Rikka ahhs.

‘Twins’ birthday is coming up, isn’t it?’ Shu nods.

‘This year, I’m not saying anything until the paperwork gets through.’ he asserts, and Eichi sweatdrops. Tsubasa just whistles.

‘Doting parent as always~’

‘We’re peers, Tsubasa.’

‘That’s why I’m making such a great uncle!’

‘You mean annoying.’ Dai casually remarks walking around with his dog that seemed to have too much energy for the size of his body. Rikka just smiled fondly at him, even as Tsubasa whined.

‘Will you tell me once we get back?’ Eichi asks so that only Shu can hear him. His leader just sighs.

‘We’ll need to make some preparations and I don’t think I can make them alone.’

Eichi nods with a smile, before backing away, just in time, as the twins return, ready to carry on with their duties, unaware of the plotting happening behind their backs.

Eichi grins.

He has a good inkling for what Shu is planning, and honestly, he cannot wait to see twins' expressions.

He’ll have to work on their schedules.

*

Just as they predicted, Issei and Ichiru are too busy to visit the shelter again, even if both of them ended up changing their wallpapers to shots of the kittens and each other with the kittens (and getting complimented for the shots’ artistry but. Ichiru knows Issei deserves all the praise in the world, so it’s obvious). Weeks pass by in a swirl of gravure shots, recordings for KubeRaji and their new CD alike, picking Issei up from the University prep course, and being picked up by Issei from this meeting or that, and, of course, “Welcome back”s and “I’m home”s.

(So, maybe he wonders sometimes when it became obvious reality, and not an important and pleasant privilege. Maybe. He won’t say that, though. Issei might start to worry then.)

September is warm and exciting as the feeling of year-end activities become more and more real by day, preparations starting even more frantic paperwork activity in the agency, even more planning meetings, even more costume tryouts and promo shoots. Even more advertising with their songs as the background.

He really, really wants to show everyone how they grew up. How much the people supporting them mean to them. How much Quell means to them. He knows Issei thinks the same.

It’s to the point that waking up on their birthday, they almost miss the opportunity to congratulate each other as the first person in the world.

(Well, they ended up falling on the bed only after midnight, the late job and preparations for tomorrow keeping them up. They might have also wished each other a barely conscious happy birthday before wishing a good night, the weirdness of falling asleep together in one bed nonexistent even as a one year older people.)

They still can smell the breakfast being made, and upon entering the common room, they can see both Shu and Eichi in the kitchen, shoulder to shoulder, heads leaning towards each other, talking between themselves in shushed tones. They spring apart once they notice them, and Shu exits the kitchen to carry the tray with steaming cups, even as Eichi calls out a happy birthday to them, and adds in apologetic tone.

‘Sorry I couldn’t get you a whole day to yourselves.’

‘Mn, it’s fine.’ Issei shakes his head, even as he sleepily leans on Ichiru. He has gotten better at getting up in the mornings, but that doesn’t mean he is all cheer and ready to tackle the world on like Ichiru or Eichi are after getting up.

‘Issei has classes anyway, so it would get boring if only I got stuck at home with nothing to do.’ Ichiru adds, carefully relocating his brother to come help with setting the table. He’s stopped by Shu.

‘It’s your birthday.’ their leader smiles at them proudly. ‘Let us spoil you a bit.’

‘Shuuu.’ Ichiru whines, and Eichi chuckles.

‘I agree with the leader, you two.’ he says, carrying a tray with food out and setting it in the middle of the table. Issei wakes up with a sudden thought.

‘Shu, weren’t you scheduled to some recording in the morning?’ he turns to their leader, but Shu only chuckles.

‘Amazing memory as always, Issei. It’s fine.’ he adds, seeing sudden focus of both twins. ‘I used a favor here and there to start the job later. Not enough to see you two off, but enough for a birthday breakfast together.’

‘Shu...’ Ichiru trails away, probably embarrassed at how touched he feels. Issei can understand - the amount of care other members of Quell spread over them used to overwhelm him, too. Right now, though, he just feels grateful.

‘Thank you.’

‘Aw, Isse~It’s our line today, right?’ Eichi reaches out and somehow manages to ruffle their hair. Ichiru protests, Issei just huffs a grateful laugh - he only barely patted down his bedhair before coming to breakfast, he would have to fix it before leaving for uni prep anyway.

‘That’s right. Thank you for being born, you two.’ Shu says calmly, and suddenly, the feeling of being overwhelmed by the care other people show them is back, and Issei reaches out for Ichiru’s hand and squeezes, habit as old as time.

‘Shuuu, don’t get all sentimental before breakfast!’ Ichiru complains, though Issei can hear his twin being as touched as he himself is. He’s just better at talking through that.

Shu chuckles.

‘I can’t help it, my kids are too cute.’

‘Our kids.’ Eichi corrects immediately. ‘Though they grow up so fast, what are we gonna do once they don’t need us?’

‘This is not happening.’ Ichiru answers immediately, and Issei agrees.

‘Not anytime soon.’

They weren’t abandoned, and are not going to abandon. End of story.

Apparently not, because Eichi tackle hugs Ichiru, who is closer to him, with a cry of ‘how precious’, and Shu might or might not have slightly wet eyes and voice when he says.

‘Thank you, you two.’

There’s too much thanking around in Issei’s opinion.

‘Ne, c’mon, we should eat. The food’s gonna get cold.’ Ichiru’s voice is muffled by Eichi’s apron, but it brings them back to reality. No matter how warm their day started, they’re on a schedule.

It’s still a perfect start to their birthday, and Issei feels like it could be all he gets for today and still be grateful. Instead, Eichi assures them that while he might get a bit tight on time, he will do his best to make gratin for dinner and Shu also said that he’ll do his best to wrap up work early, meaning they would get not one, but two meals together. Knowing Shu, they would also get a cake after gratin, and Issei is pretty sure it was peak of their birthday dreams once upon a time. It’s good Eichi and Shu don’t mind them getting more greedy since then...

It was really good to be born.

*

Eichi’s phone rang as soon as the door behind twins’ backs closed, Issei off to his lectures, Ichiru scheduled for solo dance and singing practices. Eichi pulled his phone out while simultaneously checking the clock; great, the activities would keep the twins out just long enough.

‘Ah, Shu? Good timing, they just left. I’m leaving after I prepare you know what.’

‘Good, I’m almost at the spot, too. With the paperwork we should be back at the same time you will.’

Eichi grinned, the giddy feeling refusing to leave him ever since he saw unsuspecting faces of the twins this morning.

‘Roger that. We should have enough time to let our little presents adapt a bit, too.’

He can hear Shu chuckle on the other end of the line.

‘You’re enjoying this, aren’t you, Eichi?’

‘Of course I do! You know that’s just hundreds more opportunities for cute twin pics they won’t even mind!’

‘Speaking of pictures. The program director caught wind of our surprise and asked for pictures of “afterwards” to include in the next episode. Can I leave that up to you?’

‘Of course! I’m going to have to clean my phone memory, though...’ Eichi cleans the living room and packs his bag, the phone sandwiched between his shoulder and ear all the time.

‘You’d better.’ Shu has audible smile in his voice. ‘I doubt you’ll be able to stop yourself today.’

‘You won’t be any better than me.’ Eichi teases, while slipping into his sneakers. ‘When it comes to twins being precious, you might have better radar than even I do~’

‘There’s no way- ah, we’ve arrived. Sorry, I need to finish.’

‘Alright, I was about to go out anyway. See you on the other side!’ Eichi cheerfully says while opening the front door.

‘See you. Thank you again.’

Eichi locks the door and takes the phone away from his ear, grin not leaving his face.

Twins don’t even know how much happiness they brought by just being born.

*

They do know how to work hard though, and they do just that.

Issei meets Ichiru outside the university gates just as his classes end, and together, they walk the short distance to the studio, where they would be spending rest of the day, doing shooting and interview accompanying it. They are pleasantly surprised by the staff upon entering the shooting stage with twin cupcakes, each with one candle in it, and realize Shu’s appointed the shooting with the group working with them literally from day one. There’s a wave of gratitude, of course, and their birthday do come up in the interview, which leaves them with a fuzzy feeling, because interviewer assures them the fans will love to hear about their birthday, and who would have thought this many people were happy for them?

But work is work, no matter how pleasant, and by the end of it, they’re utterly exhausted, and utterly satisfied. Issei gets a bit more info on the camera used in the shoot, while Ichiru goes through their photos with the management staff, choosing one file to show both Eichi and Shu upon returning to the dorm, when the aforementioned leader of theirs enters the studio, his work smile on.

‘Shu?’ they chorus, even as said idol greets staff.

‘Let’s go home, you two. Eichi’s said he’s nearly done, but we still need to get cake back.’

‘Cake?’ they once again chorus, Ichiru with pure excitement, Issei’s mixed with confusion. Weren’t Shu saying about the cake he got them just last week that it’s a fast forward for their birthday? Then again, it's Shu. He should have expected that.

Shu raises his hand in the direction of the older twin.

‘I know what you’re thinking.’ he starts and Ichiru snorts; it was The Tone Shu used when making up excuses to Eichi, after buying him yet another expensive gift former AD mentioned wanting in passing.

In other words the “I have money and I can use them to spoil you, so why not do that” tone.

‘But?’

‘Isn’t birthday without cake kind of lonely?’ Shu asks, and by now, all of the staff ladies around them have knowing smiles on their faces, fully aware of the relationship between three idols. It seems male staff is also quite amused by the exchange.

‘Shuuu... Eichi will scold you for wasting money again.’ Ichiru tries to say that without the excitement slipping into his tone. He fails miserably, even though their acting has tremendously improved since last year...

‘He won’t. Since it’s not wasting.’ Shu says with warmth in his eyes, and by now, Issei is pretty sure he’s heard multiple ‘d’aww’s from around the room. Poor Shu, melting ladies’ hearts even when not at work...

Poor ladies, sighing after taken man. Or maybe that’s the reason they are sighing in the first place? Issei did his research on types of fans, even if older idols kind of brushed the topic off embarrassed, all of them, including SolidS. Was having their relationship supported in that way so embarrassing, Issei wonders.

(He also wondered what Eichi meant by promising to never approach E or R18 works, even when he’s of age, but like. Eichi seemed pretty desperate about that, and Issei wasn’t THAT curious.)

So they leave the studio after bidding farewell to all the staff, with one more round of best wishes, and take off in the direction of the bakery, Shu remaining unrecognized a small miracle in itself (magic of glasses and a face mask, is what Ichiru calls it).

They get the cake, the shop clerk having small epiphany once she picks up the order addressed to “mr. Izumi” and connects it with a handsome man followed by pretty twins. They end up signing a back of a notebook for her, promising to let Eichi know to drop by sometime to leave his sign as well, and get another set of birthday wishes in return. Lizzies are amazing like that, huh.

Ichiru smells gratin the second elevator door opens on their floor, and Shu laughs at their expressions. He lets them inside their shared dorm in front of himself.

They promptly get the party poppers shot in their faces, a very cheerful and very not single voice ‘happy birthday’. Ichiru scowls, Issei blinks.

‘Tsubasa-san? Dai-san?’

‘Surprise!’ rival unit’s center sends a peace sign over his taller groupmate’s shoulder. ‘We were going to get Shiki to join in, but he kind of crashed, so, sorry for taking up your sofa?’

Twins redirect their gazes into the room where they can see a mop of purple over the backrest of the aforementioned furniture.

‘You could have left him to rest...’

‘Oh trust me, if we left him, rest was the last thing he was going to do.’ Rikka’s voice drifts from the kitchen and Dai nods in agreement.

‘We might have used you two as an excuse to drag him out. Sorry.’ the twins shake their heads.

‘We’ll return the favor if you ever need a distraction for Shu.’ Tsubasa smirks at Quell’s composer, standing behind twins still. His peer chuckles, gently pushing the twins forward into apartament.

‘How about we focus on celebrating for now?’ he suggests, and twins look back at him. ‘Go wash your hands, you two, I think Eichi and Rikka will be done soon.’

‘We can-’ starts Ichiru, but it’s Eichi’s voice that cuts him off this time.

‘No helping, today you’re only celebrating, alright! Listen to Shu!’

They exchange glances before chorusing.

‘Ye-es!’

‘What did you do to bring them up this polite? My children refuse me at every step!’ they can still hear Rikka’s voice and Tsubasa’s following squawk of ‘Rikka!’ as they move towards their rooms to leave their bags and then to the bathroom, to refresh themselves slightly. Ichiru snorts, Issei smiles.

He stops as he hears some kind of... scratching? From the empty room between his and Shu’s study slash studio.

‘Issei!’ Ichiru peeks his head through the door. ‘Go?’

‘Coming.’ he turns away. It was probably only his imagination anyway.

The table is laid, the tea is brewed, and Rikka and Eichi are setting last pots on the table as they emerge, so they really have nothing else to do other than to sit with everyone, chatting. Not before they got tackled into Eichi’s hug, but what was new.

Tsubasa picks on Ichiru as always, but the jabs feel much more complimentary, making Ichiru blush instead of rubbing him the wrong way. Dai engages Issei and Shu into discussion over latest book, at least until Shiki doesn’t wake up and pull Shu away for some composer advice session, or something like that. Eichi agrees with Rikka’s request to wait few minutes before rescuing his leader and herding everyone towards the table.

Issei makes sure to compliment Rikka’s side dishes, even if both him and Ichiru take seconds mostly from Eichi’s gratin; Rikka pretends not to see, and smiles at them content. He and Eichi disappear after most of the plates are cleared.

‘How’s your lungs?’ Shu jokingly asks, just as Eichi exits the kitchen, cake stacked with cream and already burning candles in his hands. Rikka exits moments later, and Issei is pretty sure model keeps both his and Eichi’s smartphones in his hands. The lights dim.

‘Make a wish, you two.’ Eichi says with a smile as he puts the cake in front of them.

Ichiru looks at Issei. Issei looks at Ichiru.

They reach and join their hands before turning to the cake without words and taking deep breath simultaneously.

Issei did wonder once if that isn’t cheating, the fact they never have to blow candles alone. Then again, their wish is almost always the same.

_„Let this present continue into future.”_

They receive a round of applause and a bit of not so subtle nagging from both Tsubasa and Eichi about what they wished for, Ichiru getting embarrassed, and Issei saving them from expressing the kind of childish wish out loud by the virtue of ‘not saying in hopes it comes true’.

‘It will.’ Shu assures them, and looking into his eyes, changed currently into pools of warmth and fondness, Issei feels like Shu actually knows their wish and means exactly what he says.

Ichiru grins.

‘Okay, now! Cake!’

‘Right, Dai-chan has been drooling for some time now!’

‘That bakery does have great cakes, after all. Also, don’t call me Dai-chan.’ Dai returns, nodding in the direction where logo of the bakery was made from chocolate and stuck on a top of a tiny cream swirl.

‘We’re depending on your recommendation.’ Eichi grins, then pouts. ‘I actually wanted to make it myself, but the schedules...’

’Sorry.’ Shu adds, and Issei shakes his head before his teammates delve deeper into guilt-induced apologies.

‘It looks delish!’ Ichiru is ogling the cake now, his excitement timed perfectly to break through the regrets of the older Quell members. ‘I’m taking the white chocolate on top, alright Issei?’

‘Oi, ask other people too!’ Tsubasa complains loudly even as his eyes sparkle with evident mirth at the other’s excitement. Ichiru glares.

‘It’s only Issei’s birthday too, so no.’

‘Ichiru.’ Issei scolds almost automatically, before answering. ‘I don’t mind, nobody else is either, right?’

‘And that’s how you are being a polite kid, take notes from your big brother!’

‘Shut up, Tsubasa!’

With cake split without anymore discussion, they dig in (Dai’s recommendation was on point, as always). Chatter fill the dining room once more, and Issei feels he couldn’t imagine better birthday for them. Just as he thinks that, Tsubasa jumps up.

‘Present time! Us first, as we know we’re no match to what Shu and Eichi have prepared.’ he says with a wide grin. Eichi flails, and Shu chuckles embarrassed, nudged by Shiki, even as leader of SolidS pushes their way now traditional bags of coffee-flavored sweets. This year is a taffy and bag of cookies, Issei notes with curiosity as they say their thanks, wondering where does Shiki gets all those candies from (according to Tsubasa, Dai knows the shop). Rikka and Tsubasa teamed up, finding quite large and suspiciously high quality blanket with the print of the starry sky, completed with the covers for their pillows and comforters with the same pattern.

Issei is a little bit worried about how much the two ended up spending on it, the worry doubling when Dai adds matching power banks, explaining that since Issei is planning on continuing his education, Ichiru will probably end up gaming away his alone time, and needing it just as much as Issei will on the uni.

‘It’s useful when on a long day of shooting after you forgot to charge your phone previous night!’ Eichi adds, watching the device and explaining quickly how it worked. Issei notes his older teammate seemingly vibrates with excitement. He feels it has little to do with the small device in his hand.

Against himself, he gets curious. What did the two prepare this year? He’s pretty sure that it’s something extravagant, if Shu was the one to propose it, but if Eichi ok-ed it, they shouldn’t worry for the over the top-ness, right?

Right?

He gets startled from his worrying by the cloth falling over his eyes, and judging by Ichiru’s yelp, his twin gets the same treatment.

‘It’s okay, Issei~’ Rikka’s voice sounds reassuringly behind him. ‘We’re just making it a bit more surprising for you.’

‘Well, I am already surprised!’ Ichiru complains loudly beside him and Issei reaches his hand out. The fact he instantly meets his brother’s he can only assign to the twin synchro. Still, it works, and Ichiru calms down.

Hands that lead him are reassuring, gentle, and Issei finds himself following their guidance without fear. He’s turned around few times, just to make him lose his orientation, but. He’s a musician, and he trained under one Izumi Shu, he can tell when they enter into more shallow corridor, because it gets crowded and steps of this many people start to sound dull.

Then, the door open, he can hear the click, and he is led to a room that is spacious, but not empty. He can sense Ichiru stopping just next to him. There’s a bit of shuffling all around them, but commotion soon settles down.

‘You can take the blindfold off, you two~’

Ah. He knows that tone. They’re going to get bombarded with the sound of shutter the moment they catch the sight of whatever it is in the room for them. Against himself he smiles, and judging by Ichiru’s grumbles, his brother came to the same realization. They reach for the blindfolds.

The „thing” they’re supposed to see actually bumps into them first, and Issei startle as Ichiru yelps besides him, and something ticklish brushes gingerly against his ankle...

‘W-W-What?’ Ichiru’s voice trembles and Issei is briefly reminded his brother is actually a scaredy cat. ‘Scary!’

‘Ichiru, I don’t think anybody would gift us something scary. Especially Shu and Eichi-’

He cuts off as his brain catches up. Cats.

He quickly takes the blindfold off- it’s actually his scarf, seriously- and looks down... into curious yellow eyes.

‘You’re joking.’ he utters, and Ichiru makes a concerned sound that dies down as he also takes the scarf off his eyes, staring down at the lean black body that caused him to freak out previously.

The kittens are bigger than they were when they first met, but somehow, they seemed to recognize them, for suddenly, Issei’s ankle is rubbed by a small triangle ear, and Ichiru has a forepaw paw at him in what probably was invitation to play together.

Twins drop to their knees at the same time.

‘You’re kidding...’ Ichiru repeats his brother’s words, kitten happy to sniff at him, now that his hands are at its' nose level. Issei hums in astonished agreement.

They don’t hear shutter, but it doesn’t mean it doesn’t go off.

Issei lets his kitten -well, practically a cat now- climb his knees, and press against his chest as it sniffed around its' human’s face. Ichiru is being tickled with his own kitten’s whiskers to his side, and Issei for the first time looks around himself. Now that he looked, the room was already quite clearly furnished for maximum of its’ feline occupants comfort, with litter set up in faraway corner, bowls with water on the opposite side, multiple beddings -okay, now he knows who was doing the shopping, no way Eichi would waste money like that- strewn around the free space, and multiple toys, yet unpacked but ready to be used, in a pile in a corner of the room.

‘We didn’t notice a thing...’ he mutters. How the heck did they not notice Shu bringing home half of the zoological shop?!

‘Surprise succeeded, then.’ Eichi cheers, arm looped around Shu’s shoulders, other hand occupied with a smartphone. ‘It was hard holding Shu back, you know?’

‘He wanted to get more?!’ incredulously asks Ichiru, black cat climbing his shoulder. His leader chuckles, sheepish.

‘I might have gone overboard a bit.’ he admits.

‘A bit.’ rest of Quell choruses. SolidS, lurking just outside the door frame, snicker.Then Issei smiles down at his feline companion.

‘But, is it okay?’

‘I already filled their adoption papers, so by all means. Dorm’s management is already informed and fine with it. They have experience with Procella’s pets, and seemed to be quite comfortable with the idea.’ Shu answers him. ‘Nobody in the dorm is allergic to fur, so we don’t have to worry about that, either. We also have a promise of others taking care of them in case of a work trip for all of Quell.’

‘Wow, Shu, you did a thorough research.’ Tsubasa teases.

'It was going to regard all of Quell, of course I did.' Shu responds, before slowly approaching his youngest teammates. 'There's only one thing you need to do now, if you're happy with the present?'

Twins look up at him and he smiles, their faces answer enough. He extends his hand, blue and red collar on his palm. Tags were blank.

'What are you going to name them?'

'They don't have names yet?'

'Shelter decided it will be easier for them to get used to new owners that way.' Eichi explained. Ichiru and issei exchange looks, then look down at their kittens, while taking one collar each.

'Ryu.' Ichiru finally speaks up.

'Sei.' Issei says not a second later. Then, they chuckle.

'Another shooting star?' snorts Tsubasa, but Dai and Issei correct him like one.

'It's meteor.'

'Celestial body, whatever.' Tsubasa waves his hand. Ichiru doesn't scowl at him because newly christened Ryu is trying to rub his collar off by using his master's chest. Eichi snaps a shot before quickly offering treats to the twins.

'You gotta distract them from the collars until they get used to it.' He prompts, smartphone not leaving his hand.

'Eichi, you can take my camera.' Issei says, accepting the treat. 'I also want to take some pictures.'

Eichi's smile probably splits his face in half.

The next few long moments are spend with everybody getting to know kittens, unpacking and testing the toys, twins not leaving the kittens' room sans the short moment to say goodbyes to SolidS, returning to their floor.

Both Eichi's and Shu's smartphone memories soon fill up, and Issei's camera is regularly changing hands, even Ichiru joining in and snapping few candid shots of his brother laughing while acting as a climbing tower to two cats.

It's no wonder that, when later in the evening, Eichi enters the room with kettle and cups, he's greeted by the sight of Shu, carefully wrapping twins in a blanket on the low couch. Their youngest teammates are dozing off and quite obviously don't have the energy to protest at the doting.

Even if they had, two black bodies curled on their laps, napping, were quite obviously preventing them from standing up and voicing it.

Eichi feels something soft filling his chest.

He pours the tea to the four cups, and sound of it wakes Issei up from his daze.

‘Eichi?’

‘Hm? What is it, Isse?’

Older twin doesn’t answer instantly, but that’s okay. Eichi knows the boy -young man by now, but really, they were probably going to stay the boys he's met them as in his mind- takes his time putting his thoughts into best words possible, and does so specifically because he trusts them. Warmth in his chest intensifies.

‘It’s... it feels really warm. Like, becoming Quell again.’

The fact their unit means this much to him... Eichi needs to put the pot down quickly, to hide shaking of his hands.

Why are their children so precious?!

‘I... think I want to say my gratitude, but... simple „thank you” doesn’t feel enough anymore... but I don’t know how else I could thank, so... thank you. Eichi?’

Eichi hides his face in his hands, refusing to show Issei a mess his face probably had become. After that confession...

‘Ei-’

‘That’s not really right, Issei.’ Shu’s voice resounds, and simultaneously warm hand lands on Eichi’s nape, then moves on to his shoulder to squeeze in support. His leader continues, ‘Do you know why we give people presents on their birthday?’

‘Huh?’

Eichi raises his head to look at a puzzled expression of the twin in front of himself.

‘To celebrate the day with them?’ Issei guesses, and Shu nods, finishing pouring the tea, and then passing them their cups.

‘That, too. But it is also one more thing. It’s a physical show of our gratitude to that person.’ he answers, sitting at Issei’s free side. ‘It’s our „thank you for being born, for letting us meet you”.’

He looks at the cats curled in twins’ laps.

‘I’m sure for those two it was additionally a „thank you for finding us”. And hopefully, soon it will become a „thank you for taking us in”.' he adds with a small smile, carefully petting the cat closer to himself. Sei startles, but sensing Issei’s hand on itself, settles down almost instantly.

‘It’s just my opinion, but,’ there’s a voice from the other side of Issei, grumbling, as Ichiru raises head from his twin’s shoulder, ‘isn’t there too much thanking around here?’

‘It’s just how much we want to treasure you.’ Eichi answers with a chuckle, sitting next to Ichiru and offering him the cup. ‘How glad we are to have met you.’

Ryu and Sei choose this moment to start purring, and faintly blushing twins look down at the furballs on their knees. Shu and Eichi feel the growth of their hearts. Those hearts are close to bursting when the twins utter a soft, simultaneous:

‘Feeling’s mutual here.’

*

Next episode of the Pet Friends includes ALIVE project idols, which made quite a number of the Tsukipro talents’ fans turn their tvs on.

Lizzies who did it were rewarded with a rare footage of Izumi Shu sneaking around, then, days later, as indicated by a date in the corner of the screen, filling paperwork for cats’ adoption, then taking the already filled transporter. It is then followed by the single photo of Kuga twins. They are covered by the blanket with a star sky pattern, curled around two black kittens, blue and red collar on animals’ necks, and a short caption added to the picture:

„Birthday surprise succeeded.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reality disclaimer: Do NOT present people with pets unless you're absolutely sure they are able to take care of them and want to. Although if you click with the cat, you click with the cat, there's no way out of that thing (tbh, same goes for dogs).  
> That's it, thanks for reading and lets celebrate Quell twins this year as well!


End file.
